


Scorched Earth and Bones

by CloudtheWolf



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudtheWolf/pseuds/CloudtheWolf
Summary: Blinding light, then a mushroom cloud and a shock wave sent out across the city... Lysandra watched the end of the world, the end of her future, the end of her family. The first time she woke from cryo-sleep, she watched a man murder her husband and kidnap her son. The second time she woke, she was in a world she knew nothing about, other than she was alone. Hell bent on finding her kidnapped child and avenging her husband's death, Lysandra was going to leave scorched earth and bones in her wake.
Kudos: 1





	Scorched Earth and Bones

Posting this to save the name and other things I have figured out while I write the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever publicly written fanfiction! I apologize if it's not as smooth as it should be.


End file.
